This invention is directed to a primer composition and in particular to a high solids primer having a low VOC content (volatile organic content) primarily useful for automobiles and trucks.
Primer compositions are well known in the art and are widely used in the manufacture of automobiles and trucks as shown in Simon U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,090 issued Nov. 4, 1980. High solids polyester coating compositions also are well known as shown in Chang U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,851 issued Nov. 30, 1976. Polyester copolymer coating compositions are shown in Piccirilli et al U.S. Pat. 4,205,115 issued May 27, 1980 and in Ambrose et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,132 issued Aug. 13, 1985. However, none of these compositions meet the current needs of modern automotive and truck manufacturing plants which require high solids compositions that have a low VOC but have excellent physical properties such as corrosion resistance and a high level of adhesion to primed and unprimed metal substrates, primed and unprimed plastic substrastes and provide a surface to which conventional topcoats will adhere.